


youforia

by frankoceanic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: chanyeol calls minseok and junmyeon's relationship boring (aka minseok indulging junmyeon)





	youforia

**Author's Note:**

> Listen..... I hate this and I got tired of seeing it in my files so I decided to post it....still hate it 
> 
> title from mac miller's song youforia

It's all Chanyeol’s fault.

If it weren't for his big mouth, Junmyeon wouldn't be brooding half the day at work and then brooding when they're in bed later that night after drinks. Minseok just looks at him like he's stupid because he _is_. “You're still hung up on what Chanyeol said?”

Junmyeon made a humming sound and crossed his arms. He looked like a child, which only caused Minseok to laugh. “So what if we’re a boring couple?” Minseok shrugged, biting into the piece of watermelon he’d brought with him to bed since Junmyeon didn't seem in the mood to have a full on conversation tonight. “I don't think we’re boring.”

“You're old.”

“Have respect!” Minseok reached over and pinched a nipple, which made Junmyeon yelp and coil away. “I'm a year older, you punk. Stop brooding, it's killing my sex drive.”

“Do you think that's why they said that?” Junmyeon sat up, taking the piece of watermelon from Minseok besides his very obvious verbal protests to give it back. “He probably thinks we don't have sex.”

“We fuck at least twice a day, three if you let me.” Minseok clarifies, snatching his piece back. “Why are you so stuck on this? It sounds like you have something to prove to big and stupid Chanyeol. He just said that because he's an idiot. Him and Kyungsoo are younger than we are, they have a lot more life in them.”

“Minseok, Chanyeol and I are only a year apart.” Junmyeon protests as Minseok gets up to go back into the kitchen.

Minseok turned off the lights and got into bed, sighing, “Let me fuck you, it'll make you feel better.”

“ _Hyung_!” Junmyeon hissed, smacking him right in the ribs. “How can you even think about that right now? You always want to be fucking something.”

“You always wanna get fucked.”

Junmyeon shoots a sharp glance in his direction, but the lights are off, so there's no use. Minseok throws an arm over his chest and leans his cheek against his shoulder, “We’re not a boring couple, Jun. You know Yeol always says things just to get under your skin. This is one of those times. Now, stop thinking about it.”

“I just can't.” Junmyeon whines, groaning and hiding his face in his arm.

Minseok doesn't say anything, just rubs tiny circles into his jaw to soothe him to sleep. Junmyeon leans down and kisses Minseok once before closing his eyes.

Junmyeon hates mornings. He hates having to leave Minseok and the warmth of his bed. It's around seven when he hears Minseok stir next to him. A smile cracks along his face when he feels something heavy against his thigh. “Happy this morning?”

“Happy every morning.” Minseok breathes against his ear. Junmyeon can smell the toothpaste and mouthwash on his breath and laughs.

“Can I get a kiss?” Junmyeon turns to look at him. Minseok shakes his head. “Let me brush my teeth then.”

“No.” Minseok grins. “I want to torture you a little.”

Junmyeon frowns, chasing after his lips, but Minseok puts a hand over his mouth, “Please.”

Minseok doesn't crack when Junmyeon begs in that voice of his, making attempts to mouth along his jaw and chest, but Minseok just pushes him off. “Hyung, please.”

“No.” Minseok looks amused, “Get on your stomach.”

Junmyeon’s left alone for a few minutes, Minseok coming back only to be completely quiet. His stomach sinks when he hears the pop of the lube bottle being cracked open. Minseok presses his lips against Junmyeon's shoulder blade as he dips his finger slowly into him, starting with two just because he had to still be loose from the afternoon prior. “Hyung.” Junmyeon says in between clenched teeth, his fingers squeezing against the sheets.

Minseok turns him a little so that he's whining against his chest instead of the pillows and reaches down to grab his cock which has been leaking precome since Minseok touched him. Minseok throws a leg over his waist and pulls him in, his fingers curling and scissoring. Junmyeon’s eyes pinch with tears, all of this being too much too soon too early. Minseok lets Junmyeon fuck up into his hand until he's coming all over Minseok’s stomach, and still rocking against him because the aftershocks feel too good to move away so soon. Minseok withdrawals his fingers and wipes them with a tissue from the bedside table.

“You didn't come, hyung.” Junmyeon says. “Let me–”

“Go brush your teeth.” Minseok says, kissing his cheek. “And get ready for work, I'll deal with it myself.”

Junmyeon frowns, but gets up nonetheless, a little dizzy from his orgasm. He showers, and goes back into the room to find Minseok spread on the bed with a hand on his cock. “Hyung–”

“I have something for you when you get home tonight.” Minseok breathes. “Don't stay out too late.”

He's still dazed from seeing Minseok like this. All soft skin and flushed cheeks and quick hands. Junmyeon wants to drop his towel and get on top of him, but when he takes a few steps forward, Minseok’s already coming all over his own stomach, his come mixing with Junmyeon’s from earlier. Minseok becomes boneless, sighing and closing his eyes as he comes down. “You're so hot, Minseok.” Junmyeon whispers.

Minseok smiles at him, waving him over lazily. Junmyeon leans down and kisses him softly, “I'll see you later, Jun.”

Junmyeon doesn't want to leave. He wants to stay here and be in bed all day with his hyung, but Minseok bites his bottom lip softly, “Go get changed.” Junmyeon watches as Minseok gets up and disappears into the bathroom.

From the time he leaves to work until he gets home, he can't get the image of Minseok out of his head. He feels sick for thinking about it all day, even during one of his most important meetings all he can envision is fucking Minseok over his desk. Chanyeol notices and sneaks into his office late in the afternoon, “What, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol had been Junmyeon's assistant since he held the title of CEO of the company. “Are you okay, hyung? You seem off.”

“Just tired.” Junmyeon replied. “Is that all?”

“Minseok hyung is on line three.” Chanyeol says, excusing himself.

Junmyeon picks up the phone and holds it to his ear with his shoulder, “Hello?”

“Hey.” Minseok says. “Are you almost out?”

“Maybe another hour or two.” Junmyeon frowns slightly. “Are you okay? You sound like you're out of breath.”

“Just come home.” Minseok practically begged, his voice going up an octave, “Hurry and come home.”

Junmyeon hung up and called Chanyeol in, “Do I have anything else important today? A meeting? Conference?”

“No, hyung.” Chanyeol shook his head. “It's pretty dead, you could go home if you'd like. Minseok hyung sounds sick. I think he needs you.”

Junmyeon drives home with his stomach in his throat. Whatever it was that Minseok was planning had him on edge. Junmyeon's mind wonders as he enters their apartment, loosening his tie and dropping his things on the couch. He kicks his shoes off and calls for him, “Hyung?”

There's a small whine from down the hall, and Junmyeon hears the word at first, but ignores it, convincing himself he heard wrong. “Minseok?” He calls again, walking towards their room and pushing the door open the rest of the way open. He find Minseok on the bed, curled into a ball, his face flushed red and his cock lying neglected against his stomach.

Junmyeon gets the picture, understands now why Chanyeol assumed he was sick or not feeling well. Junmyeon slips his tie off, “What's wrong, baby?”

Minseok looks up, sighing, content and happy just to have him in the same room, “I’ve been waiting all day.” He breathes, but he sounds so different than earlier. Junmyeon knows where he's going, how he's been planning this all day. “Daddy, please.”

Junmyeon’s cock twitches because it's been so long. So long since Minseok has dipped into this fantasy, so long since Minseok had allowed Junmyeon to have this spell over him. They'd done it so frequently when they were younger, Minseok picking up the habit of calling him daddy in public without realizing it. Junmyeon had laughed once and told him to stop or people would think they were weird. The last time they’d even done anything like this was months and months ago.

Minseok needed it sometimes, to transfer that level of power to Junmyeon while still having him at his mercy. Minseok could be begging and Junmyeon would still wait for his instructions. It was just how they fit together. Minseok indulged him, just as he is now.

Junmyeon unbuttons his shirt, purposely slow, causing a whine to leave Minseok’s throat, “I'll do it.” Comes his reply. He slowly sits up and beckons Junmyeon over. Minseok slips the buttons from the holes quickly, his breath fanning over Junmyeon's chest.

His stomach aches because Minseok looks so strung out, like he's been playing with himself for hours, but never getting too close, anticipating this of all things. “Hyung, you looks so…” but he never finishes because a word can't possibly describe exactly how he looks right now. “How long?”

Minseok whines, kissing along Junmyeon's stomach, “Since you left.”

“All that time?” Junmyeon smiles. Minseok nods eagerly, undoing his belt buckle, but Junmyeon stops him, “Wait.”

Minseok straightens his back, waiting for him to tell him what to do. Junmyeon isn't used to having this much power in his hands, but a twig of nervousness flourishes when he fully accepts the situation he's in. Here's Minseok, small but powerful, but here he also is, small and relinquishing this power over to Junmyeon. Minseok notices how quiet he becomes and stands, wincing when his thighs burn. He kisses Junmyeon, trying to coax him out of the stupid shell he’s currently in. “Come on.” Minseok breathes, his voice a little higher than usual. “Have your way with me.”

“Hyung…”

Minseok slips one of his thighs in between Junmyeon's legs, still clothed with his expensive slacks. Minseok would never do this, knowing how much it bothers Junmyeon, but he's been waiting all fucking day. His cock rubs against soft fabric and he's whimpering, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, “I’ll come just like this, daddy.”

“Fuck.” Junmyeon grips him and pushes slightly, Minseok bouncing slightly on to the bed, “You're sick, you know that?”

“You love it.” Minseok licks his lips, his foot stretching out and pressing against his crotch, “If you don't get on this bed in the next minute, I'll make you watch me fuck myself with my fingers and not let you touch.”

Junmyeon's on him in a heartbeat, clamping his mouth against Minseok’s. He tastes like cherries, for some odd and unknown reason. Minseok works quickly to get his slacks off all the way, trying to get his needy hands around his cock but Junmyeon shoos them away, “Not yet.”

Minseok sighs, letting Junmyeon kiss along his jaw and suck marks into the side of his neck. “Just like when we were teens.” He whispers.

The memories flood Minseok, and he can't help but smile, his hands coming up to run through Junmyeon’s hair. Junmyeon's teeth latch onto a nipple causing Minseok to groan and arch, his head falling back against the bed. He sucks and bites and licks, all while Minseok repeats over and over; daddydaddydaddy. Junmyeon knows he could come from just this, but he saves that for another night. When Junmyeon finally finds purchase on Minseok’s cock, there's a collective moan that fills the room. Minseok grips at his shoulders, claws at his skin and at his hair. Junmyeon has his mouth on his balls, but stops when Minseok gets too eager, trying to push against his face, knowing he's probably about to come.

“You can't…” Minseok breathes, and then begs, “Please. I need to come. It hurts. I've been good all day. Let me.”

Junmyeon can't deny him anything, so he just kisses him, his wrist flicking on the upstroke, causing Minseok to come hard, shaking and trembling against Junmyeon's chest with a strangled, “Daddy.” Junmyeon watches Minseok’s expression softens, the sweat on his hairline glistening. “I can come again.” He says, “Give me a minute, daddy. I can come again.”

It's starting to weigh heavy on him; Minseok spread out like this, the name leaving his lips like a prayer and the love spreading all over his chest. He wants to smother the shit out of Minseok, “Baby?”

Minseok blinks, lifting his head a little to look down at Junmyeon, “Yes?”

Junmyeon kisses him softly, only a press but it has Minseok melting into the sheets. “Fuck me.” He says, quickly chasing Junmyeon's lips when he pulls away. “Like when we were younger. Do you remember?” Minseok’s hand snakes in between them and grips at Junmyeon's cock, groaning when Junmyeon moans slightly. “Do you remember that time you fucked me so good I cried? Jun, honey, daddy? Do you remember?”

It's all too sweet, too much and Junmyeon can't hold on, Minseok's voice right by his ear, biting and bringing up old memories that make him nostalgic and hard at the same time. Junmyeon tries to grip at him, to turn him over so he can fuck him, but it's too late and Minseok's bringing him to the edge, coming all over his chest. Minseok sighs, turning slightly to grab the tissues and cleaning them both up.

“You're too much.” Junmyeon whispers against his collarbone.

Minseok lets them both come down from their daze, kissing lazily on the bed with no rush. “I did it already.” Minseok whispers. Junmyeon raises a brow. When he doesn't answer, Junmyeon let's his hand roam, touching softly against spotless skin until he reaches his ass and dips a finger. It's slick and when he presses against his rim, it flutters, trying to grip on to something. Junmyeon groans, dropping his forehead against Minseok’s chest.

“Come here, baby.” Junmyeon beckons him onto his lap when he sits back against the pillows. It's all a little too familiar. Junmyeon remembers the last time he’d had Minseok like this; he’d had a bad day at work and wasn't even up for talking. Minseok felt bad, pouting and undressed as soon as he got home, opening himself up in front of Junmyeon until he got impatient and pushed him down on his lap. Last time it was rough, Junmyeon remembers that he’d gripped too hard and fucked him a little too fast and Minseok was raw in the morning, wincing when he got up to stand. He felt bad about it after, of course, but he hoped that Minseok would take charge in a time like this, knowing Junmyeon was known for getting too carried away.

When Minseok sinks down slowly, something snaps in Junmyeon's chest, seeing Minseok take him like that. Minseok breathes softly, smiling at Junmyeon when he wraps his arms around his shoulders. Junmyeon moans, his hands falling on Minseok’s hips as he rocks against him, sliding up and down in a pace that's almost painfully slow. Junmyeon wants to urge him to go faster, but he knows they won't last long, the haze of their previous orgasm still hanging deep in them. Gradually, Minseok picks up the pace, his mouth kissing along his lover’s neck as his thighs shake, “Touch me.” He begs.

Four strokes in and he's coming into Junmyeon's palm. “Come on.” Minseok rasps, pulling at his shoulders. “Take me.”

Junmyeon flips them over, fucking Minseok into the bed until he bottoms out and spills all over his stomach. “We’re running out of tissues.” Comes Minseok’s voice a few minutes later. Junmyeon sighs, closing his eyes. “Don't fall asleep!”

“Leave daddy alone.” Junmyeon mumbles, turning over to grab a pillow.

“We have to shower.” Minseok whines, “We smell like sex!”

“Maybe because we just fucked.”

“You better watch your tone.”

“Maybe because we just fucked, _hyung_.”

Minseok snorts, “I'm never calling you daddy again. Ever.”

“I didn't ask you to call me anything. You're the one that fucked around with yourself all day until I got home and then it was,” Junmyeon turns to look at him, doing his best impression of his voice, “oh daddy, fuck me, daddy. I can come again, daddy.”

Minseok whacks him with a pillow, a laugh erupting from Junmyeon, “I’ll shower alone then.”

Junmyeon lets Minseok stay in the bathroom for five minutes before following him in. They shower together, exchanging playful hits on the arm and pulling on hair like they're still ten.

Minseok's changing the sheets when Junmyeon says, “Did you do all of this just because of Chanyeol?”

“Maybe.”

“You little shit.”

Minseok gapes at him, “Have respect.”

Junmyeon smiles and steals a kiss, “I'm sorry, hyung. I'll be good.”

“Oh, shut up.” Minseok bumps his hip and continues to tug the sheets from the corners.

There's silence in the room before Minseok suddenly stiffens, Junmyeon's mouth right on his neck as he says, “I can be good, you know, same as you were for me today.”

“Yeah?” Minseok teases, elbowing him unexpectedly in the stomach. Junmyeon doubles over, dramatic as he always is. “Shut up and help me change these sheets. Your comes all over it.”

Junmyeon kisses him again, nodding, “Yes, hyung.”

 

 

 


End file.
